


caught in your eyes

by SmolSam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Humor, Keith is a sappy shit, Lance is clueless, M/M, Nsfw ish??, Theres no smut I'm a puss puss to write that shit, keith is really gay, klance, like really, nsfw mention, they fight over a pop tart, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSam/pseuds/SmolSam
Summary: this is dumb and has no point lol





	caught in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah I gave up on long stories so yeah here's a drabble I made a while back,,

\--  
Keith was pushed down onto the mattress with a bit of force. He grabbed a fistful of the other's shirt, pulling him down on top of him. Lance grinned before connecting his lips again with Keith's.   
Not even a moment later, he felt Lance's tongue press against his closed lips. Keith kept them shut.   
A faint growl-like sound of annoyance emitted from Lance and he forcefully pushed his tongue into his mouth.   
Keith inhaled sharply, reluctantly submitting. A hand slid under his shirt, tracing his ribs carefully.   
It sent shivers down Keith's spine and he shuddered from underneath him. They both gasped for air, then going back at it without a moment to lose.   
Keith groaned when Lance broke away and went at his throat.   
"I want to top," the raven-haired uttered shakily.   
"You topped last night," Lance complained, breaking away to look at him with a pout-like expression.   
Keith just sighed heavily. "So?"  
The other huffed childishly. "That means it's my turn."   
Keith just groaned in refusal.   
Lance huffed, "I'll give you the last cinnamon pop tart tomorrow morning."  
Only then did the male beneath him perk up. "Deal. That pop tart is mine, bitch."  
"And your ass is mine tonight, bitch," Lance returned with a grin.   
He flushed a dark red and felt Lance's words go straight to the heat knotting in his stomach.   
Lance smirked knowingly and pulled off his shirt, followed by his own. He tossed them to the floor carelessly.   
Keith felt ashamed that such silly words and liners could drag him in so deep. Keith stared up at him, practically mesmerized. Maybe this was the wrong time to realize just how beautiful Lance was in the middle of making out, but alas, it happened.   
Lance paused when leaning down. He blinked in confusion, tilting his head.  
"Keith? You okay?"  
He felt his heart skip a beat at the cute motion. "Uhuh. I'm fine," he stammered out.  
"You sure?"   
Lance was always tentative, even during his most confident and dominant attitudes. He was cocky, but he did have a huge heart towards family and close ones. He always looked after them with care, making sure everything was okay.  
Lance always put others' problems before his own.   
Keith felt secure and warm in his presence. He just nodded slowly, smiling reassuringly up at him.

"Take me."


End file.
